


Love at Zero G's- LFuture Enterprises

by StarwindMordSithCara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Baby, F/F, Robots, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwindMordSithCara/pseuds/StarwindMordSithCara
Summary: EarthThe year is 3044...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started as a lucid dream.  
> Kind of a Futuristic 50's/Fifth Element/Outlaw Star feel to it. Hard to explain.
> 
> Please feel free to give feedback. Hope you enjoy. :D

Earth

Continent: The Northern Alliance

Country: Federated States of Liberty.

West California

National Megacity 3044

Population 3 billion.

Another hectic day dodging grabby hands, dishing out coffee, taking and serving food orders. Messy bun, the brunette's entire outfit didn't cost more than 14 credits, shoes are getting worn down, a hole in her work pants, wrist watch band is wearing out, can't even afford a personal phone and is barely scraping a living, Lena Luthor has truly hit rock bottom. 

No choice really. When she ran away and escaped the Luthors, they made sure she was locked out of any reasonable job on several continents and the spaceports to force her to come back but she refused. She's filed for interstellar sponsorship to several colonies and planets but is yet to hear back from them. 

So here she's been for a year and a half waitressing and bussing tables for tips. The diner serves humans and aliens alike. This is in the busiest part of the city next to the industrial sector where they really needed the extra help. With busted or broken down robodroids Tongo's Diner didn't really have a choice in their hiring process. 

Eventually Lena won the management over and finally began getting a basic salary on the books a few months ago. She'd been living out of her hovercar for awhile before scoring this gig and it's getting run down. She doesn't have enough saved up to get a new one. The brunette barely makes enough to cover rent, food, utilities, Labor Guild fees and the Loyal Citizen Tax now as it is. Thankfully she's been able to acquire and install parts from the local junkyard or she'd be fucked. 

Lena loves to invent things and if she had her way that's exactly what she'd be doing now but alas with a name like Luthor and the lockout, it's been tiny pickings outside of sexwork and no offence that's not her thing. However, with her current tools and lack of time her inventions are not always... working. Shortage of funds and parts having to relocate that to the hovercar or she's been too busy picking up extra shifts and worn out.

It was right after the lunch rush as things began to slow down, she's bussing and wiping down a table that Lena's sixth sense hits her and looks up.

Lillian Luthor strolls in with an air of distaste as her two assist droids float behind her. New high end fashion outfit, immaculate makeup and perfectly poised scans the room. Finally her eyes lock onto one particular head of dark hair in a bun that's falling out. Heels clicking loudly on the polymer composite flooring.

"What do you want mother?" The brunette put the plates into the bin and then reorganized the salt and pepper containers. With a finalwipe down she moves to the next empty table customers just left. Pulling her 2 soggy bill tip from underneath a sweatsoaked glass placing it into her apron pocket to absorb the moisture. Seeing the penny in the cup she sighs internaly 'Assholes'.

"I see you're scratching a flea infested living."

"At least it's honest. Hurry up I'm on the clock."

"Your father passed."

That struck the shorter woman.

"Unfortunately I couldn't secure a place on the board and Maxwell has taken over the company... that's neither here nor there but.." The woman pulls something from her purse and hands over what looks like a secured legal envelope. "Lionel's last will and testament. This is yours."

"I don't want your blood money."

Lillian merely drops it on the counter. "This is the only thing that was untouchable. The rest of it was seized."

That confused the inventor "You seem to be doing well."

"I've recently remarried."

A dark brow raised "That was fast."

"Luthor" As Lillian turned to leave "It was oddly nice seeing you again regardless of the circumstances." And promptly exits with her robotic minions behind her. Seeing her board a luxury hover craft outside with two security guards through the dusty window and takes off.

With a sigh, Lena puts down the towel, retrieves the envelope and making a decision she finally opens it. Reading the legal paper carefully and inside sat a $320k bank check made out to her. A paltry amount for a Luthor but for a struggling waitress it's her big break.

The brunette has been fighting for so long and she's behind on her bills and is worn out. Her eyes sting with unshed tears. It's almost too good to be true. Holding the check, her hands shake.

She'll take it. Pay off what she owes and finally open her own business. Get herself a better hovercar and have more time to work on her inventions.

"Hey Artie! I'm taking a late lunch!" Lena takes off her apron and throws it over her shoulder and picks up her purse behind the counter.

"Alright don't be too long. Dinner crowd gonna be nutz we got the Beatles 4.0 Concert this side of town."

"Yea yea I got it. Thanks!" She still wants to end this employment on good terms if she ever has to come back. There's no way of knowing if her business will take off. Lena rushes out of the diner and onto the walkway.

Now to think of a name...

Lenatech ew no

LSpace industries uhhh no

Thinking about it for a minute

LCorp... no the corporate laws have changed....

LL Enterprises.

Future Industries.... sounds like something out of a comic.

Ack.

She navigates the foot traffic as best she can. Humanoids of every kind walking to work or to classes or wherever they are headed for the local entertainment of the day. Eccentric fashions, hair styles, body mods of every era and space dots the huge walking zones. Non-humanoid species staying clear of the pets on leashes. Registered droids making grocery runs for their assigned families. National Megacity was a huge intergalactic melting pot of this third layer quadrant.

The waitress quickly sidesteps a hoverbike that careened off the bike path almost ran her down "Hey! Watch where you're going!!" She shouts. 'Fucking idiot.'

Not wanting to get her hopes up, holding tightly onto the check inside her purse like a lifeline, she makes the trek down to the local bank on foot. It was only three blocks so not that big a deal. Every step refusing to cry. Wait till it's validated and deposited then and only then will she accept the boon. Hoping against hope she's not dreaming or this is some sick joke to crush the last pieces of her soul.

Taking a deep breath seeing the floating sign for Citi with an ad flashing 'Prosperity is at your fingertips.'

The universe has quite a strange sense of humor. Lena shakes her head, girds her loins and steps into the ostentacious building.

_____

3 months later...

National Megacity

Fired again. 'Stupid phone service sales job.' Her unemployment benefits ran out months ago and now she no longer qualifies. Now as the blond woman resituates the little bundle in her front carrier and with a few meager belongings in a ruck sack and diaper bag, Kara Danvers is now officially homeless too. 

She had been hiding her child since the building's crazy low rent is based off of no smoking, no children and no pets. Yea it was the size a cargo shipping container but it was big enough to keep them cozy with a small window on the 40th floor. High enough away from the smog line and bring in much needed sunlight. The landlady found out and effectively kicked her out without a deposit refund as of this moment. 

Kara is screwed. Looking down into blue eyes the color of her own "Don't worry munchkin, let's go on walkabout okay?"

The happy baby gurgled and pulled on the blond locks hanging down. Making their way to the express lift, the woman easily hefts their items and get moving while humming. Little bunny rabbit toy stuffed between them for the baby to play or gum on the ears.

Kara has a problem... she's Kryptonian. Unfortunately, her pod crash landed here on a planet where being Kryptonian is illegal. Punishable by death. So she's going to have to come up with something quick to protect both their identities and the way the little rugrat's abilities are coming in, she's desperate to find a solution to coverup that fact, keep them safe and hopefully fed.

When her cloaked pod landed out in the desert, a small nomadic family took her in and gave her an identity. The Danvers. Jeremiah worked for East California's Peacekeeper Force. So he knew exactly what she was but thankfully he didn't have the same anti-Kryptonian sentiments as the Administration. Afterall, she's just a young scared girl in a foreign place who'd lost her home. They buried the pod secretly at night and kept to themselves mostly. 

It was quite fortunate she didn't land in the megacities or she would have been executed almost immediately. Jeremiah and with the help of his wife, Eliza, came up with tech to mask Kara's energy and physiology to sensor sweepers. The high amounts of uranium isotopes in the soil kept overhead scanners from being able to detect the pod. It was pure luck she went unnoticed at all. One could even rule it as fate.

Alex was monumental in helping Kara get in control of her abilities early on. With their culture they were able to home school as they wish under the Indigenous Laws of 3022 So no other people would be coming around and asking questions. The less that know the better. 

There are still high priced bounties for any information leading to the capture of a Kryptonian. One dreaded day, the militia from Greater North Texas hacked into the East California's Administration weapons satellite and eliminated several bands of tribes in the desert attempting to pin it on National Megacity's Mayor for his past anti-indigenous sentiments, murdering the Danvers along with several thousands of others. Kara was at work in Vegas. With the law, the PeaceKeeper patrols, scanners and everything against her, she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was angry and heartbroken.

When Kara moved to National Megacity, she got a decent job for coming from a nomadic family and was doing really well. Had a few boyfriends here and there. Eventually the last one was a messy breakup over the fact she was pregnant and of course he wasn't the father. How to explain that when you 'Don't put out' as he angrily said it was especially awkward. 

No because over Christmas Kara decided she wanted a child and went back home to escavate her pod and did it herself with the minimatrix. 'Last standing El, the Line must survive' Hearing her father's words in her head and it had nothing to do with her crushing loneliness.... 'Yea right'. After reburying the pod, she came back to National Megacity and got another job this one paying more as Cat Grant's assistant.

The perky blond wasn't showing when she interviewed and eventually when she did, Cathryn sat her down with a heavy heart and explained why she was terminating the blond's employment officially citing 'Lying on her application about former employment.'. 

Unofficially, Cat figured out what Kara was and with the Media mogul, being a high profile and constantly going through events where there was in all likelihood Kryptonian detection sensors linked to the grid, it was far too dangerous to Kara and the budding life inside her. It would only be a matter of time before somebody found out. However, the older woman calmly slipped Kara an envelope of cash from her personal savings to keep them going.

The exact same envelope Kara's staring at with only a few hundred dollars left. She needs a miracle.

It was several hours, a feeding and a diaper change later, they were walking by the main townsquare that she sees an old fashioned flyer on a lamp post. Catching her eye, she plucks one of the hanging pieces with an address. 

"LFuture Enterprises. Can fix many needs big and small. Droid, holovid and hovercar repair certified technician in house" she reads aloud. "What do you think squirt?"

The child tries to grab the piece of paper and nearly crushes her hand "Yea we don't really have an option do we. Alright LFuture it is."


	2. 2

Irvine Megaplex

208th floor

Lena's working on a customer's robodroid repair, it puffs up a bit of smoke and an arm flings out, knocking her suddenly backwards into one of her other inventions. "KYA!" Falling into the closet-like chamber as it's door slams shut. "Fucking shit" She pulls a screwdriver from her work glove and attempts to wedge the lock open. She's frustrated but determined.

There are little alien creatures helping her and one assistdroid who is way outdated and can only do basic functions. Well....sorta. A quiet quirky dust eater who floats around all day on his tiny hoverdisc. He mostly stays out of her way but keeps the place clean. Her only 'friend' is a moody octopus-like creature who's more like a cat than a helper and has an addiction to popcorn and soap operas.

She's still stuck in the compartment when she hears a knocking and then a female voice calling out in English. Thank goodness.

"Be with you in a minute!!" It reverberated loudly off the metal walls and she cringed. Finally getting the screwdriver wedged between the locking mechanism, she kicks herself free. The door flies open as the brunette half-hazardly tumbles out.

"Oh Gosh!! Are you alright?!"

Jumping up, Lena pulls back her goggles and blows her hairs out of her face and wipes her face, accidently runs a grease smudge across her forehead. "Yes I apologize this is so unprofessional.. hi I'm Lena." She turns to see a very striking woman and for a moment the inventor couldn't breathe as the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen hits her like a freight train. After another moment she notices the woman is carrying around a tiny baby with a dark mop of hair. They make an adorable pair.

"No no you're fine really. I'm happy to be here." The tall blond woman looks around with a bemused expression while putting down a satchel and a diaper bag. Admiring all the gizmos, tools, machines and devices around the work office. It had a look of more of a warehouse than anything but that's normal for the Business district Megaplex.

"So How can I help you?" Lena says politely while gesturing them over to a large desk in the corner with chairs. It's heavily inundated with papers and schematics. "Would you like some coffee?" The engineer offers.

"No thanks." The blond gives a shakes of her head and plays with a tiny fist nervously, sitting down she then glances through the windows and can see the multilayer downtown hover traffic from here. Good thing she walked. Sits down slowly "I.. umm I have a problem and I'm not sure who to talk to about it but I require a device fashioned for munchkin here."

"Do tell" Pulling the goggles off completely and lays them atop the paperwork as she sits in her large desk chair.

Kara tries to pick and choose her words carefully. One wrong sentence and it may be their last. In the short span of seconds though, the blond feels a sense of calm and safety in the shorter woman's presence that's.. strange and unnerving at the same time, aside from her being beautiful that is. "Well see we're alien and I want a chance to give Adi.. Adrienne here, a normal life without abilities."

That doesn't make sense to the inventor and she reasons "But aliens are welcome and abilities are in high demand I don't understand."

"Well in my culture we don't like to stand out..."

Seeing some rustic beads with a ancient sun symbol on the taller woman's wrist, she hedges a guess "Oh you're a nomad."

"Yes precisely!"

Confusion overtaking the brunette's face "But there are only humans in the tribes."

"I.. I was adopted." Her head tilts down a sense of sadness washes through her. She covered it quickly with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

The brunette could see a haunted look pass over the woman's features. No sense in making your clients upset. "Oh that makes sense." Lena gives a soft sympathetic smile "So what kind of abilities are we talking? I mean you both look human." She takes off her heavy duty work gloves and sets them aside. 

The blond notices nicely clean and manicured nails "Ummmm super strength..." The contrast of the grease smear across the woman's face and her perfect hands are giving the Kryptonian an odd but welcome impression. "You have a bit of something.." She points at her own forehead as an example.

"Oh!" Lena pulls out a mirror as the dust eater goes flying by. Seeing the spot, she grabs a tissue and wipes it quickly "Thank you. This is so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing to be embarrassed about." The baby reaches for her hair and pulls, tugging out a few strands. 'ow' The tall woman carefully extracts the strands and puts them in her pocket. Then puts the hair still attached to her head into a tight ponytail, away from baby fingers. "Noo. Be gentle." 

"So okay what's else?" The brunette inquires and gets the final bit of smudge off with satisfied grin, puts the mirror away and tosses the tissue at the creature on the floor that looks like a blueish aardvark dog that swallows it with a happy gruff. The way the mother and daughter are interacting are makes the brunette's chest feel warm.

"Super speed."

Minutes into talking, suddenly hearing a click sound 'Oh no' Kara feels sharp pain in her body and now the baby has trouble breathing. Kara panics "Adi.. Adi sweetie"

Lena looks at them both strangely, catches a clue and frantically runs over to the device on the wall and shuts off the sensor, covering the Kryptonite emitter. 

Thankfully the baby's discomfort dissipates and the blond feels much better. 

Lena's grateful it wasn't attached to The Grid or her brand new office and them, would all be nothing but ash now.

"Oh my God You're Kryptonian aren't you?"

The blond was confused for a minute "Yes but please you don't understand. I'm the last and she's all that I have. I just want a normal life and I'm not going to use my abilities at all. I just want to live and have a job and a decent apartment and give Adrienne a good life. Please don't turn us in I beg you." She pleads desperately with tears streaming down her face, the blond stands up and takes a few steps forward.

"You're lucky I don't have the Administration's sentiment and don't worry it's not attached to the alert grid. So you're safe.. for now." She took a deep unsettling breath "Alright Kryptonian.."

"Kara"

"Kara." The brunette gave a halfgrin but continued with seriousness. "I'll help you but I require you to use discretion while I'll attempt to come up with something for the baby."

"Oh Thank Rao. Thank you thank you thank you." Kara tries to hug the shorter woman with the baby pack.

Lena blocks her with a soft hand to the shoulder "Ok stop. You are lousy at hiding who you are. I am surprised no one's figured it out yet."

"It's so hard"

"I bet. She okay?" The brunette looks down into brilliant blue eyes same as her mothers. The tiny bundle smiles and then tries to grab her hair, the woman puts out a finger and the baby grabs it. "Look at that hair. Hi there. Aren't you precious."

It makes Kara nervous "Maybe you shouldn't.."

"Gentle gentle." She wiggles her finger in the massive grip but it's still somewhat comfortable. "Wow. She's so strong."

'Huh' That surprised Kara and then she smiles with a hum of affirmation as Adi releases her grip and goes back to gumming on the plush bunny ear, seemingly fine. The blond's heart settles.

"So that whole schpiel of the nomad thing was a fake cover..."

Kara readjusts her glasses "No that's true."

"Oh." She stops her hand from going to rub the woman's back unconsciously, retracts it and crosses her arms "How have you avoided the scanners?"

"My adopted parents fashioned me this device." She pops open her belt buckle and shows an impressive array of hardware that Lena memorizes quickly. 

"Fascinating.. So how do you plan on.."

Kara resituates her buckle and picks up the bunny that fell on the floor, dusts it off and hands it back to the squirming bundle. The blond then stuffs her hand into her pocket pulling out an envelope and hands it over to the brunette. "It's all I have."

It was something in Kara's eyes that tugged at Lena's heartstrings as she inspects the measly amount in the envelope. A flag goes off in the brunette's mind. "Do you two even have a place to stay?"

Kara shifts from foot-to-foot and plays with the baby's toes with her other hand. "We were kicked out today. I'm trying to get another job but I can't leave Adi with anyone because... you know."

The brunette does something she swore she'd never do and gently pushes back the envelope. "Use this to try and get a new place."

"Oh Gosh Lena no"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Oh..okay" Gratefully places the envelop back into her pocket and then resituates the carrier's clips.

"I will work on your device but I need time to come up with something."

"Okay. Thank you So so much I owe you our lives and.."

"Stop babbling. Here's today's Dignep." The brunette pulls out a pen sized item from her shirt pocket, opens it up and hands over a thin flat flexible clear device with today's newspaper splashed across the screen. "I expect that back when you're done with it." Lena has no idea why she gave a complete stranger her tech. It was completely absurd the level of trust she's giving this woman but then again Kara's trusting the CEO with her secret so... 'ugh'

"Yes! You got it!"

"Oh and Kara?"

"Yea?"

"Sling your number so I can ping you when it's done."

"Oh right! Crap I completely forgot." The blond taps her watch and after a few blips Lena's own watch illuminates with Kara's number.

"And please be careful."

"Absolutely." With a nod, hefting the satchel and diaper bag, the blond and the baby make haste towards the exit and the hyper lift down the hall. Her door closing with a swoosh and double click.

'Ohhh what have you gotten yourself into Luthor.' She rubs her temples, freaking out a bit and sees a PeaceKeeper patrol go by her window.

About that moment the Herven octopod warbles having finished soldering a panel.

She walks back over to their work area to take a look, Lena appraises the work. "Nicely done." and sees the way the giant pink orbs are staring at her "Oh don't look at me like that. They needed our help."

It warbles again and goes to lay down in it's corner bed which sat next to a tiny holovid player on the wall. The octopod is getting ready for another episode of a recent space telenova that caught it's fancy.

Lena rolls her eyes and gets to work on coming up with a rough sketch for a new device on the plasma board.


	3. 3

Lena is thinking. The war with the Kryptonians started on the tail end of the third civil war, in the aftermath of the failed Daxamite invasion when Earth finally decided to open it's borders and venture out into space.

Her Great-Grandfather Leonard Meridius Luthor of California's Exosuit Forces rallied the remaining States of Liberty to put down the Kryptonian threat for good. A man named Zod had fought against the Daxamites during the invasion but once the threat was defeated, the handful of Kryptonians turned on the humans. The Luthors put a stop to it with their ingenuity and unflinching ruthlessness. 

If Kryptonite itself didn't cause humans to get sick they would've inundated the atmosphere with it. Now the Administration only does segmented scans with emitters in mini bursts, if there is any sign of a Kryptonian the satellites and the grid would pick it up where special forces will be immediately deployed or blasted from a space satellite. 

Her brother Lex died in the last confrontation with his friend Clark Kent. They both did. It was supposed to be the final field laserball game of the season and they got into a fight because Lex's girlfriend had wound up kissing Clark beneath the bleachers and when surprise surprise Lex's bullets bounced off Clark's chest, the Special Forces came in and Lex, Lana, several hundred of Smallville's AgriPolytech and neighboring High school attendees were lost as collateral damage. 

Somehow Clark had special technology to hide his biosignature. Unfortunately in the aftermath the Kent's farm was seized and they were banished from the planet. In their grief Lionel and Lillian opened up a massive bounty hunting campaign to rid this side of the quadrant of any and all species that grew up under Rao's light. Going into weapons manufacturing specifically with certain extraterrestial races with godlike abilities in mind. 

Even going so far as dabbling in the intergalactic blackmarket. Having just read the latest news report, the Luthor name was stripped of everything by the Administration. Lena was very lucky she got her trust fund because the rest was gone. No wonder her step-mother moved on so quickly, she would've had to to survive.

This is a very dangerous situation the brunette has found herself in. If caught will also be subject to banishment or even execution. 

If Kara founds out she's a Luthor.. the blond might be the last thing she ever sees. That's a scary thought.

So Why? Why on Earth would the engineer put herself at risk?

Lena couldn't explain it. She just felt compelled to help Kara and Adi.

"This is some messed up shit."

With an oddsound of affirmation, the dusteater floats by once more, just bobbing his head. His mini elephant-like nose sucking up little poofs of air. 

"Thanks for your input." Running her fingers through dark locks she nibbles the end of the lightpen, her mind calculating and trying to come up with the right formulas.

She also has to come up with something the baby won't try to grab, play with, drool on, gum, pull off the item or possibly swallow it. This is going to be very tricky aside from it being beyond dangerous.

______

National Megacity Metro Station 

Block B

"Crap I should've thought this through."

Kara makes her way into a subway bathroom. Careful not to touch anything as the fussy baby is just making her breasts hurt more.

"I bet Lena's bathroom was clean huh squirt."

After a moment of getting situated, hanging their items on the hook, uses her foot to put the lid all the way down, sits then unclips the carrier just enough to get a comfy position.

The blond unbuttons the top of her shirt, unlatches the nursing bra and gets to feeding the little one. The little goober always takes a nap after mid-day feeding but that's going to be hard as there is no where for her to lay down. They'll make due. Kara pulls out the Dignep device and begins scrolling through the want ads. She can't get a place if she's not currently employed so first things first.

But.... the bleak reality of Kara actually pulling it off is grim. especially with how often Adi needs to be fed. It would interrupt her job and no one, no matter how good you were, would hire a nursing single mother.

"You seemed to like her."

Small blue eyes looking up at her seem to have a weird knowing. "Yea I know. She might be our best bet." 

Little feet kicked happily.

"Uh huh."

After a few more minutes of scrolling with one hand, she sees an advert for a part-time data-entry at a medical office to help with filing insurance claims. Oddly enough it's near Lena's office...

"Oh" She swings the number to her watch then holds up her hand to her head, thumb to ear and pinky to mouth as the thing begins dialing. "Yes Hi. I'm calling about your ad in the paper. Uh huh."

____

Irvine Megaplex

208th floor 

Aaaaand Take Two.

Lena was just escorting a new client out when the elevator doors suddenly swish open and sees a now recognizable pair exiting the lift and walk directly towards her as the client steps into the hyperlift just as the doors were closing.

"Wow. I'm surprised to see you two again so soon. Is everything okay?" The shorter woman gestures back to her office door.

"Ya umm I need a favor... uhhh" Kara dances around nervously as she resituates the diaper bag. The blond's wrist phone goes off "Crap can you hold her a second."

Before the brunette could protest there's a drooling baby in her arms.

Kara answers the call "Yea Hi! Yes I'll be there in twenty minutes. Thank you so much!"

Disconnecting the call, the blond is pleasantly surprised and tilts her head "She seems to like you. She doesn't like anyone." The Kryptonian says in wonder "Can you watch her for a little bit.. I have a job interview."

"Whoa hold on a sec. You hired me for a piece of tech not to be your babysitter."

"Please please she likes you and you know about us and I don't have any other options..."

Seeing the pleading in deep blue as the squirming happy baby is gumbing her finger. Against her better judgement, Lena gives in with a sigh "Fine you have one hour."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I Owe you big time." She bounces as she hands off the diaper bag.

"Yea yea just hurry up before I change my mind."

"Going!!"

After the blond left, Lena is bouncing the bundle as Adi happily squirms tighter against her as the office doors close with a whoosh and double click.

"You're lucky you're adorable."

Something flies out of the owner's mouth unchecked "Just like your mother."

She was shocked and then grabs a tiny fist to pry it out of her hair "Oop Okay let's not tell her that. Hopefully she didn't hear that.... I hope. Anywho maybe you can help me with my latest invention huh kiddo?"

\----

Three blocks down Kara's ears are burning as she's blushing a deep red.

"Ma'am are you okay? You look like you've got heatstroke."

"I'm fine!" Then she runs smack dab face first into a phone pole.

Thankfully the thing didn't dent. Dusting herself off and adjusting her glasses, Kara heads to her interview at a swift human pace.


End file.
